


Out of Sight

by ziegler



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Cunnilingus, Edeleth, F/F, Femslash, Foreplay, Groping, Making Out, Romance, Smut, Sneaking Around, Teasing, Yuri, we homosexualizing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-19 13:01:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22978102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ziegler/pseuds/ziegler
Summary: Despite being pressed for time, Edelgard and Byleth sneak away from a boring meeting to do something much, much better.
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 2
Kudos: 164





	Out of Sight

There were a lot of reasons Edelgard thought staying on as the Emperor was a mistake.

“Your Highness, what should we do about the annual quarterly ball? All of the nobles love the dance, but you sound strangely opposed.”

The palace meetings with all of her higher-ups was a big one of those reasons.

Edelgard von Hresvelg was _not_ interested in the petty details of ruling. She never had been. Had it not been for the sheer reason of having the opportunity to change the face of the Earth, she would never have been interested in _ruling_ over Adrestia. Her childhood alone had taught her the quality of the nobles here.

The inane squabbles of the rich and the plight of the poor were two things Edelgard could hardly bear to think about; the latter was something she wanted to change dearly, and the former was something she held no interest in as it was. And at first, these meetings had gone rather smoothly.

Recently married and successful in her war against the Church, Edelgard had been determined to share the happiness she experienced with the rest of the world. She had started the journey already wanting to rebuild this world; primarily, destroying the awful hierarchy and experimentation of and on Crests. She had fed money into the poorer citizens of her towns, and had even increased the taxes on the rich - much to their displeasure.

But now, months later; after the dust had settled on such serious topics; the palace's meeting room was singing with its usual mundane fodder that she remembered even listening to on occasion when her father had to deal with the same things.

And for what? Things like the nobles' dances, various festivals that needed organizing, pouring even more money into new establishments that she knew would only get passed down to the rich and now, despite her best wishes, never be seen by the poor anyway - all of it was just...nonsense, really.

There had been so much else to think about, so much more dire situations that had lasted years; the big war, Archbishop Rhea's reign of terror, Byleth's disappearance; and now that all of that was over... _this_ was what her reign was going to be reduced to?

It was depressing.

This meeting in particular had barely just started, and Edelgard had already had enough. The meeting itself had begun not fifteen minutes prior, and during that time, she hadn't been listening to a word anybody had said.

Her lavender eyes - and her mind, too - had been thoroughly and entirely preoccupied with something _much_ better.

 _That_ was something she had to give to these meetings. It meant her and Byleth could be there together without too much interruption, flirting silently in close quarters before the rest of her panel of idiots through little gestures and looks. Edelgard found something incredibly attractive and risque about staring into her lover's eyes. Byleth, too, was more than happy to oblige. Even with that all aside, Edelgard felt a warm smile on her face every time she saw her lover's ring, glinting on her slender finger under the lights of her chandeliers.

The action of looking into Byleth's eyes across the large, oak table was not risque, of course; but instead what Edelgard was thinking about as she did it.

The prompt that had made her hit her breaking point was seeing Byleth arch her eyebrow with a cheeky smile from across the room. Her hands folded underneath her chin, Edelgard had found it hard to restrain the blushing on her cheeks as her beloved looked at her with such a gaze. That _gaze_. The one that spoke so many words without ushering even a single tone of voice.

Those were the eyes of a woman that had seen everything Edelgard had to give; intimate or otherwise.

“Please excuse me for a moment.”

In this case, Byleth's goading smile was definitely one that pointed them both towards intimacy.

Edelgard had no problem in removing herself from the meeting as it was; her wife, as she so often was, had just proven herself the icing on the cake. The sound of her seat scraping against the floor of the ornately decorated palace room was an abrupt squeak that made everybody inside of it wince.

“But we -” one of the older men tried to protest indignantly. Edelgard shot him a sharp look that made him button his lip without a word. “...Yes, Your Highness.”

 _Nobody_ was allowed to interrupt this moment.

“Byleth,” Edelgard said quietly as she stood, and didn't look at her wife quite so directly as she would have liked to. “A word, if I may.”

“Hm?” Byleth replied with an innocent tone that made Edelgard's smirk finally break through to a curve on her lips. “Oh, certainly.”

Edelgard had mostly gotten good at hiding the smile on her face whenever this happened, though.

“Will you be back soon?” Another minister asked.

“Yes,” Edelgard replied bluntly. Everybody knew not to question that tone.

Byleth was a constant in her life that had never changed for the worse. Her disappearance had only served as a source of great heartache; her reappearance, one of incomparable joy. Edelgard thought often on how the woman that she had pledged her life to had only strengthened it, embossed it in gold, and then kissed it with full, adoring lips afterwards. Her heart fluttered along with her cape as she took bold strides towards the large doors of the room.

“Hubert, please continue in my absence.”

“Certainly, Lady Edelgard.”

Edelgard nodded curtly to her adviser; she was always grateful he never particularly questioned what was going on during said absence. _Not that he needed to_ , Edelgard thought. Byleth chuckled as she shot Hubert a knowing glance, who continued as though he hadn't seen her.

“Now then, ladies and gentlemen...” Hubert began; walking over to stand next to the seat Edelgard had promptly removed from the table. “Where were we?”

Rushing out of the meeting room was like a breath of fresh air. Edelgard's eager hands pushed open the large, oak doors, and despite her perfect composition walking outwards onto the richly carpeted flooring, she felt as though she'd been drowning.

“Ugh...” she groaned to herself, pinching the bridge of her nose in displeasure. “I loathe those damnable meetings.”

“Well you don't need to hate this one for much longer,” a voice whispered hot against her ear, and Edelgard restrained a gasp. Byleth's hands warmly rubbed at her shoulders.

“Byleth...”

“I take it we're having our... _usual_ breather?”

Edelgard laughed with a flutter in her heart.

“We don't have _quite_ as much time today, I'm afraid. I think they are rather restless in there...what with my constant dismissal of everything they want me to put forwards.”

“I'm sure we can make good use of the time...” Byleth whispered again, and Edelgard's eyelids flickered shut.

Byleth's voice always sounded so... _delicious_. Soft and husky, feeling the tickle of her breath against her skin made Edelgard shiver in delight; the deliberate brush of her lips against her ear made in between her legs ache. Her hands were warm and familiar, even through the material of her red dress, and as they stood in the echo of the great, arched hallways of the palace, Byleth slipped one hand off of her Emperor's shoulder, and into her hand as they began to walk.

“To our usual place, Your Majesty?” Byleth asked with a grin. Edelgard blushed.

“Oh, stop that.”

Byleth laughed.

The two of them walked in a pensive silence; a knowing silence that almost spoke louder than any words between them ever could. Edelgard's grip in Byleth's hand was tight with excitement as an exhillaration rushed through her body, and Byleth's thumb stroked itself over Edelgard's knuckles in reply. Both women could feel their cheeks hurting from the restrained smirks as they walked past bowing maids and fumbling servants; and eventually, they reached the room that had been so good to them these past few months.

“The old waiting room,” Edelgard said with a keen fondness on her tongue, “how good you've been to us.”

“Shame there's not a bed in here, though.”

“I think we make do just fine, don't we?”

Byleth groaned in anticipation, and Edelgard laughed.

Reaching for the door's handle and twisting it to the right, a loud squeak reached their ears as the hinges began to push open. No palace attendants were in sight along this side of the hallways.

“Come on...” Byleth whispered, and pulled Edelgard quickly into the unused waiting room with a lock of the door behind them.

Edelgard chuckled to herself at Byleth's eagerness. _That_ was always deliciously fulfilling. It was almost as though all of her daydreams back at Garreg Mach had come to life; the days where she would sit in the classroom, daydreaming girlishly of kissing her professor beneath the moonlight or some other such thing she'd deem as hopelessly romantic and unattainable back then.

Little did she know, of course, that years later, they'd find themselves in the midst of a slightly dusty but otherwise luxuriously equipped 'waiting room' with their bodies pressed against one another.

“This place has seen better days, hasn't it?” Edelgard began with a cursory glance around herself. There were old vases left in here with no plants inside of them; and a rich, old loveseat, covered in gold frame and red velvet, just like most of the castle. There were a pair of curtains that had been left just as dusty as the rest of the room, half-strewn over the large, arch windows that overlooked the garden outside; and the chandelier was half-broken as it hung down over the floor below.

“ _Better_ days?” Byleth replied, and walked over with a padded footstep to take Edelgard firmly in her arms. Edelgard placed her hands on Byleth's collar bone, poised and ready to shuffle them up into the tangles of her navy hair; and found that she was very eager to do so as Byleth finished with, “there'll not be many days better than this, El.”

They didn't have much time when it came to meetings to do exactly what they wanted; but this was always a great second choice. Sex could come later, if they didn't have the time now; and if they did, then what a luxury that was. If Edelgard could both be wound up by Byleth and thoroughly return the favour, then that was good enough for her for the time being.

“Come here...”

Edelgard was always the first to begin kisses.

Needy, loving and full, her lips hungrily pressed themselves to Byleth's own. The stillness in the large, unused room was filled with the sound of kisses and moans; rustles of clothing against each other's own, and the sound of exhales through their noses and pauses for breath between the magnetic force that kept them together.

“El...” Byleth breathed, pulling Edelgard back with her to fall against the soft seat; and pulled her onto her lap by the backs of her thighs. “Ugh, this is so...”

Edelgard pulled Byleth's lips back up to her own, and slipped her tongue into her mouth as she began to straddle her.

Byleth always grew so handsy in times like this, and it drove Edelgard especially wild when she knew there wasn't enough time to really do anything much about just how turned on that made her feel. Feeling Byleth's grip rushing over her legs, over the curve of her breasts and her lower back as they continued to kiss was honestly just too _much_.

Edelgard felt her face flushed with the rush of sexual attraction, and Byleth began to fumble with her buttons; hastily opening her own shirt to expose her laced bra to the woman straddling her.

“ _Byleth_...!” Edelgard replied in a false protest, with a thousand thoughts rushing through her mind; before her own hands answered for her.

Byleth chuckled as she felt her lover's palms slipping under the hem of her bra, and that laughter quickly turned into a needy moan that made Edelgard _very_ glad they'd managed to at least get some time in for this.

“I want you to touch me...” Byleth whispered, as the two of them became a hot mess of gropes and sloppily placed kisses. “I want to have _sex_ , not just - not just make out like this -”

“We can't...” Edelgard breathed, tightening her thighs around Byleth's hips. “God, I want to as well, but people will start to look for us...”

“Who cares? You're my wife,” Byleth whispered in a hot breath against the crook of Edelgard's neck. Edelgard let out an involuntary moan. “It's not like anyone would be surprised to find me half naked with my hand under your dress.”

Edelgard felt in between her legs desperately aching for Byleth's touch, and couldn't help but let out a laugh of her own.

“Byleth, please...”

All of this felt so... _dirty_. That was a huge turn-on for Edelgard that she never knew she had until all of this began. Sleeping with Byleth in the late hours of the night was making love; doing this felt like something else altogether. But she knew how desperately she wanted it. She knew that Byleth wanted it, too; and that made it all so much worse in a very good way.

“I bet we _do_ have time, you know.”

“Byleth,” Edelgard interrupted; face flushed and completely dishevelled as she straddled Byleth's thighs, “you're not understanding me, are you?

“Hmm?”

“You know as well as I do once you have your hands on me like that...”

“...You don't want to stop,” Byleth finished for her with a smug smile, and slipped her hands up the underskirt of her dress. “I know.”

“Ah...”

Edelgard buckled against the crook of Byleth's neck as she continued to sit on top of her.

The graze of her warm palms against the bare thighs that lay beneath her dress was always incredible. Edelgard had never really taken much of a liking to wearing tights all the time, and today, knowing full well what was happening, she knew not to bother wearing them. Her dress was so long as it was, and her boots also came up so high against her knees that it didn't matter. But when Byleth got her hands on her, well...that was another story.

Byleth's fingertips groped around the soft skin of Edelgard's legs. Warm, full clasps of her thighs, rubbing and squeezing them just enough where it felt rough without being painful, and so full of unbridled desire that Edelgard couldn't help grinding herself a little against Byleth's lap.

“You're making it very difficult to remain well behaved, you know.”

“Good,” Byleth replied with a smile that melted Edelgard's heart, and slipped her tongue in Edelgard's mouth all over again.

The two made out feverishly. First with slow, long kisses; then with faster, more frantic ones. Byleth felt Edelgard as much as she possibly could, short of just hoisting her dress up and fucking her properly. Edelgard's hands couldn't decide between the feverish grope of her lover's breasts, or slipping themselves up into the navy blue mess of her hair as she sat. The tension was growing between them now; the kisses were warmer, hotter, and the ache between their legs was much more powerful than before.

Byleth's right hand dipped a little from rubbing Edelgard's inner thighs; and stroked in between her legs over her panties.

“A-Ah!” Edelgard replied with a jolt forwards, and clung to Byleth's shoulders. “Byleth...!”

“Do you want me to stop...?”

Edelgard knew she just couldn't bring herself to say no, and instead opted for a good alternative; grabbing Byleth's wrist with her hand, and rubbing her lover's fingertips in between her legs as she hovered against her lips.

Byleth gasped.

“Do you like it?” Edelgard breathed with a smug smile of her own, and Byleth felt almost every single nerve ending in her body explode with a desperate lust to fuck her. “You can't fuck me, though. Not this time.”

“You're so mean,” Byleth whined with an honest neediness in her tone, and Edelgard couldn't help but smile as she continued to pleasure herself with Byleth's hand over the material of her underwear.

It felt so _good_. Even without Byleth's fingers inside of her properly, this felt incredible. Edelgard moaned and breathed hot against Byleth's ear, against Byleth's lips before pecking them twice possessively, then twice more even hotly, before eventually, Byleth could hardly take any more; and took back the power from Edelgard's grappling.

She respected what Edelgard wanted, if only because her wish was a damn hot one. Their lips kissed in a moaning, lovestruck mess of lust and knowing they were on a strict timer. Byleth knew, no matter how much both of them wanted to have sex with the other, that Edelgard was right. The two of them didn't do _quick_ easily. This alone was almost painful. Both of them were far more interested in being completely wrapped up in each other, all day or all night long; unyielding, unmoving from the other's touch or embrace.

This was something where Edelgard simply hated the meetings, and when Edelgard von Hresvelg was bored, the first thing her mind always wandered towards was the woman she loved.

“Fuck, El...”

“Harder,” Edelgard begged, and Byleth felt her head spin with delight at the demand.

Her fingers rubbed harder over Edelgard's clit. Rubbing and stimulating over her underwear felt like a dream, and the only way it could have gotten better was to actually touch the real thing. She felt so wet that Byleth could barely even begin to _imagine_ how her own clit must have felt; she could already feel the desperate ache that Edelgard would definitely need to see to when they didn't have a meeting to get back towards.

Edelgard rocked her hips against Byleth's own; clinging to her shoulders desperately, she could feel that even from this alone, she was definitely going to hit her climax.

“A...Ah...!” Edelgard pleaded, grinding a little harder down against her lover's touch. “More, Byleth...I...!”

Byleth didn't say a word, and that in itself was something that turned Edelgard on. In all of their intimacy, she'd learned that when Byleth was concentrating hard and trying desperately not to lose her cool, she grew silent with being so deliriously lustful.

Her arm was so strong, now firmly around the back of Edelgard's lower half, and the other doing its best to help Edelgard feel as damn good as it could; and finally, as Edelgard jolted forwards and dug her nails into Byleth's exposed shoulder, she came with a restrained, muffled scream into the crook of her neck.

“Augh...” Byleth replied with shock at the sensation, before she felt her wife become slack on top of her. “Oh, fuck...”

“Ah...” Edelgard panted, gulping down breaths as her legs trembled against Byleth's own; and leaned backwards to look at the flushed face of her lover. “Oh, my...”

“You are _not_ fair.”

Edelgard blinked at Byleth's airy laughter, before she couldn't help but laugh bashfully herself.

“I made...I made quite a mess of you, hm?”

“Ugh...” Byleth groaned, leaning forwards against Edelgard's neck. “You are definitely going to need to see to me the moment this meeting is done.”

“Why wait?” Edelgard replied cheekily, and Byleth blinked.

“Wait, what?”

“...Slip down your tights for me.”

Byleth gasped with an audible excitement, and didn't waste any time as Edelgard lazily slid to her knees. She could hardly stand upright _now_ , anyway; in between her legs ached far too much from the aftershock of an orgasm.

“You really think we have time...?” Byleth asked, hastily unbuttoning the shorts that she wore over her patterned tights. “You know I'm going to make the most of this.”

“I'm counting on it.”

Byleth's eyelids flickered in anticipation, and; shuffling her tights and her underwear to around her ankles; Edelgard couldn't help but grin in satisfaction. Byleth blushed.

“Hey...can you really blame me?”

“You really were desperate, weren't you?” Edelgard gleamed, and pried Byleth's thighs apart a little further. “I don't think I've ever seen you this wet before.”

“Stop teasing me...!”

Edelgard chuckled in satisfaction, and; looking up at Byleth as she shuffled slightly off of the edge of the loveseat, began to work her tongue against Byleth's clit.

“A-Ah...!” Byleth moaned with a sharp inhale, as Edelgard knew exactly just how to treat this familiar sight of her wife.

Threading her fingertips through the soft blonde of Edelgard's hair, Byleth knew she'd make a mess of her before they had to return back to the meeting. Edelgard's tongue worked quickly; lapping up all of the wetness and the anticipation that her grinding had caused the woman beneath her to present. She swirled her tongue around in large, deliberate circles against her clit; slipping down slightly to where the wetness had pooled the most, and slipping her tongue inside Byleth a little just to tease her even more.

Byleth's hips jolted and writhed, alongside the grip of her fingertips getting stronger against Edelgard's hair, and then releasing when she realized her body was enjoying this far too much.

“Oh, god...” Byleth breathed out in a delirious exhale of pleasure. Edelgard smiled smugly in between her lover's legs.

“You seem to be enjoying yourself.”

“Very much so...” she moaned. “I can't get enough of this, Edelgard...you know that."

“Mm...” Edelgard replied with a moan of her own, and Byleth bit her lip as Edelgard's tongue got back to its busywork.

This was always a pleasure Edelgard had fantasized about. Getting to actually _do_ it was something that always felt just as heavenly as she'd anticipated. Her fingers dug in to the warm, fleshy grip of Byleth's thighs, and her tongue lapped and licked at the mess she knew she'd caused. She could feel Byleth's stomach tensing as she continued, allowing her wife to grind down a little against her face with how turned on she was feeling.

“Edelgard...ah, El...!”

 _Hearing her begging me like this..._ Edelgard thought, and felt a sharp snap rush through her mind of lust. _It's almost too much._

Her tongue quickened. Byleth began to writhe a little more; moan a little harsher. One hand slipped out from Edelgard's hair to cover her mouth, for fear of being too loud; and that in itself made Edelgard more determined than ever to help Byleth hit her peak.

“Oh, fuck...El, I'm...”

“You're close? Then give me what we both want, Byleth.”

“Ah-!”

Edelgard; with one last, strong brush of her tongue against Byleth's clit, felt Byleth do as she had done earlier - arching her back upwards as she covered her mouth, repressing the scream of sheer pleasure from echoing throughout the palace walls.

“Edelgard...! W...Wow!”

Edelgard chuckled to herself smugly; leaning back on the floor, and wiping up the mess Byleth had made against her mouth with her hand daintily.

“Now,” Edelgard began as she stood up on her legs with a wobble; sitting down next to a half-naked and incredibly messy Byleth on the sofa, “wouldn't you say we had plenty of time to give us both what we want?”

Byleth laughed to herself breathlessly, shuffling her clothes and her tights back upwards over the place Edelgard had thoroughly enjoyed spending time working on; and, leaning over to kiss her loved one square on the lips, whispered against them about just how later on, after this meeting they begrudgingly had to return to, Edelgard von Hresvelg had a whole lot more to look forwards to than _this_.

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to follow me on twitter over [@gloomhoarder](http://www.twitter.com/gloomhoarder)! thank you! ♥


End file.
